<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want To Be A Witch? by swordfaery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918647">Want To Be A Witch?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery'>swordfaery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, just little babies, not together... yet, they are just kiddies of twelve in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfaery/pseuds/swordfaery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "you can't just say a bunch of words that sound like Latin and expect to make magic", happy october y'all!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgie Barker &amp; Melanie King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want To Be A Witch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Witchcraft.” said Georgie, flopping backwards onto her bed after another failure, “is a sham.” She was wearing her grandmother's clothes, because they looked like the sort of thing a witch would wear, and an old black hat that someone had worn one halloween at some point. </p><p>Melanie rolled her eyes. “You’re doing it wrong.” she said, which was a bit rich coming from someone who just wore all black and called it a witches outfit. “You can’t just say a bunch of words that sound like Latin and expect to make magic.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Georgie wasn’t entirely sure if she could make magic happen through pure force of will and stubbornness- but she sure as hell could try. “Watch this!”</p><p>She glared at the orange that she had been trying to levitate, the website she and Melanie had looked at earlier when they had decided to become witches had suggested levitating magic was a good place to start. “Amotis amantis erat!” she yelled, waving her hands over the orange. She wasn’t entirely sure what the words meant but she was fairly sure she had learnt them in Latin, and the website had a bunch of Latin-y looking words on it as well, so it should work. </p><p>Nothing happened. </p><p>Melanie made a sound that could have been a laugh, but Georgie ignored it. Witchcraft did not need your friend's negative vibes getting in the way. </p><p>“Maybe we should use google translate?” Melanie said, getting her phone out. Georgie pretended not to be jealous that Melanie had a phone and she didn’t, her mum said she had to wait until she was thirteen and that was almost an entire year away! </p><p>“Does google translate actually know anything?” said Goergie, pretending she wasn’t jealous of Melanie’s genius idea- why hadn’t she thought of google translate. </p><p>“No, but it knows more than us.” This was a good point. “What should I ask for, just levitate?”</p><p>Melanie held her phone out so Georgie could see what she was doing, and Georgie inched closer. Being close to Melanie had started feeling sort of exhilarating recently, the smell of her hair, the way she didn’t let most people get that close, but it was ok for Georgie…. She wasn’t sure why, but she pressed herself slightly closer to Melanie than was necessary. Probably just the cold- her mum couldn’t afford to keep the heating on all day and her granny’s clothes really weren’t that warm. </p><p>“Oh it's just leva?” Georgie felt rather let down by the romans. They couldn't make their language just a little bit cooler for when she needed it? Still, hopefully this would make the magic actually work, and that would be so cool it would make up for it. <br/>“Leva!” she commanded, glaring at the orange. Nothing happened. </p><p>Georgie hadn’t really expected it to work, but still. They had gone to all the effort of google translate and the orange didn’t even have the decency to wobble a little bit. </p><p>“Let me have a go.” ordered Melanie, which was rather bossy considering that it was Georgie’s house and also no one was stopping her having a go. Still Georgie moved slightly to the side so Melanie had more space. </p><p>Melanie closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, waving her hands over the top of the orange. She looked slightly ridiculous, but Georgie suspected she herself had looked more ridiculous, so she didn’t say anything. </p><p>“Leva!” she commanded, and nothing happened. Georgie contemplated kicking the table the orange was on so it fell over, but decided that would be cruel. </p><p>“Witchcraft.” said Melanie, flopping back next to Georgie on the bed, “is a scam.”</p><p>“Yeah. Wanna go to the skatepark?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>